


The Gravedigger

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor leaned on his shovel, wiped the sweat from his brow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gravedigger

Sandor leaned on his shovel, wiped the sweat from his brow, and listened to the seagulls calling across the saltmarsh, waited for the supper bell. The work was hard, for he was still not fully recovered, and might never be as strong as he had been. But it was honest work. There would always be more bodies washing down the river. Graves still needed digging - two in particular. Soon, he thought, plunging the spade back into the salt-laden earth, he would dig a grave for his brother. And then, at last, he would be able to bury the Hound.


End file.
